


Como ser idiota por Geralt de Rivia

by SlyPolarisBlack



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Ciri lo arregla, Geralt es idiota, M/M, Soulmates, Todos somos Ciri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyPolarisBlack/pseuds/SlyPolarisBlack
Summary: Geralt tiene problemas de comunicación, necesita aprender a escuchar a su bardo.La buena noticia es que Ciri tiene todo bajo control.AU SoulMateGeraskier
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Como ser idiota por Geralt de Rivia

**Author's Note:**

> Escribo esto porque se que Geralt esta bien pen... distraído, es distraído y seguro no escucho mucho a Jaskier los primeros días.  
> Es algo que no salía de mi mente y volvió a mi después de un meme que subieron.  
> Es un AU de soulmates.

El camino jamas había sido tan silencioso, después de alejar a todos y vagar sin rumbo al fin su destino lo había alcanzado. Una silenciosa niña viajaba con él, su protegida e hija, no estaba muy contento con la situación, no la conocía, ella no le tenía confianza y estaba claramente traumatizada.

Se preguntaba si de haberla buscado antes tal vez ella no estaría tan dañada... ¿Era otra culpa que agregar? Por supuesto, pero quiso desafiar al destino y perdió.

Perdió muchas cosas y aunque quisiera el nombre en su brazo no iba a cambiar, siempre oculto con un glamour se preguntaba si debía dejar de huir de su alma gemela. Hasta ahora no le había conocido pero tal vez... tal vez su alma gemela no se asustaria de el como todos... no... Jaskier jamas le tuvo miedo.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar en el bardo, lo había alejado por su propio bien, dejarlo seguir con el seria lastimarlo a largo plazo, lastimarse mutuamente y no sabia si podría vivir con eso.

La niña se movió levemente sin dejar de mirar a todos lados mientras llegaban a un pueblo.

-Ponte la capa... iremos a la taberna- la niña solo obedeció y volvió a bajar la mirada, a veces se preguntaba si Yennefer tendría más suerte tratando con la niña pero sabia que la hechicera era más como él. Ciri necesitaba alguien dulce, que la tratara con cuidado... odiaba admitirlo pero él no era lo que necesitaba la niña.

Era bastante tarde y necesitaban comer, dejaron a Roach en los establos y entraron tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención. Se sentaron en un rincón y pidieron sus alimentos, Ciri se lleno rápidamente la boca con pan y se sintió mal de no notar lo hambrienta que estaba la niña. Perdido en sus pensamientos casi no escucho cuando un laud comenzó a sonar por la taberna con una voz que reconocería en cualquier lado.

-Jaskier...-susurro buscando al bardo sin notar como Ciri reaccionaba con el nombre. Le encontró del otro lado de la taberna cantando, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado en el... el mismo cabello... los mismos ojos, ojos que inevitablemente se encontraron su sorpresa aumento al ver que estaba acompañado y apenas termino la canción el bardo camino hasta ellos.

Tenso, sin saber que esperar le miro acercarse y contra todo pronostico el bardo sonrió dejando torpemente su laud en una mesa.

-¡Jaskier!- escucho la voz de Ciri después de semanas solo para saludar al bardo.

-¡Mi damita!- se inclino dejando que Ciri se estrellara contra el en un abrazo torpe- Estas a salvo... cuando me entere de Cintra quise llegar pero tuve que esquivar el ejercito y... ¿estas bien?- pregunto revisandola de pies a cabeza ignorando por completo al brujo que parecía en estado de shock.

-Estoy bien... logre huir y Geralt me encontró...- explico tomando las manos del musico.

Al fin ámbar y azul se encontraron, Jaskier no pudo mantener mucho la mirada.

-Jaskier yo...-

-Gracias por mantenerla a salvo...- volver a verlo fue liberar todo de nuevo... su aroma seguía igual, estaba más que jodido.

**\---**

No sabría decir como paso pero terminaron viajando los tres juntos, puso de excusa que Ciri lo necesitaba cuando en realidad solo quería una oportunidad de volver a lo que eran, a la mierda su alma gemela... necesitaba a Jaskier.

Debían ir a Kaer Morhen para el invierno y ahora viajaban al norte, la princesa le había contado como Jaskier la habia visitado al menos una vez por año, siempre llevando nuevas canciones e historias para contar, su abuela no lo quería mucho pero solo pasaba unos días antes de tener que irse así que lo toleraba.

En esos días Cirilla noto la clara atracción entre ellos, había algo roto ahí pero la tensión persistía como una presa que esta a punto de romperse.

Había tratado de hablar con ambos y extrañamente Jaskier fue más cerrado al tratar ese tema.

-Fui un idiota y aun no se como disculparme...- soltó una tarde mientras pescaban.

-Solo dile como te sientes...- inisitio- estoy segura que entenderá... las almas gemelas se entienden sin decir mucho...- el brujo la miro extrañado mirando su camisa remangada, el glamour no estaba y podía verse una letra fina.

_"Julián"_

-El no es mi alma gemela.. pero me gustaría lo fuera...- admitió.

-Pero tienes su nombre...- protesto confundida.

-¿Que? Pero dice Julián...- volvió a mirar su brazo sin comprender.

-Jaskier no es su verdadero nombre ¡Es un apodo!- la pequeña no sabia si reír o enojarse.

-¿QUE?-

-Su nombre es Julián Alfred Pankratz... ¿Vas a decirme que no sabias es un Vizconde?- pregunto tratando de bromear.

-¿¡QUE!?-

**\----**

Después de aquellas revelaciones sintió que un peso se retiraba se su pecho, era libre de amar al bardo... su destino lo había encontrado antes y jamas lo noto.

Una noche mientras Cirilla dormía se acerco al bardo junto a la fogata, agradeció que este no se fuera mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Te debo una disculpa...- hablo sin dilación, mientras más lo pensara, más tardaría en hablar- Te lastime y aleje en un arranque de estupidez...-susurro mirando el fuego- Tenía miedo y estaba ciego...

-¿Porque?- el bardo no comprendía

-Porque en mi estupidez no vi lo que tenia..- mostro su brazo tratando de explicar mejor, su cuerpo pareció cobrar vida cuando las suaves manos del musico tocaron su piel.

-Pensé no... ¿Porque no me dijiste?- pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Porque....- sintió sus mejillas arder- Pensé tu nombre era Jaskier...- trato de permanecer serio mientras el bardo se deshacía de risa junto a el, sujetándose de su brazo para no caer al fuego.

-Te dije mi nombre al conocernos- hablo tratando de calmar su risa- ¿porque crees me acerque a ti tan libremente?- se descubrió el brazo mostrando el nombre del brujo en su piel.

Una ola de lujuria lo sacudió al ver su nombre... quería marcarlo, poseerlo y hacerlo cantar solo para el. Le tomo del brazo para moverlo a su regazo dispuesto a robar su aliento, el bardo apenas tuvo tiempo de acomodarse mientras su boca era atacada.

-Geralt...- jadeo subiendo sus manos a la platinada cabellera- ¿No deberíamos hablar...?- se mordio los labios cuando el lobo bajo a su cuello.

-Odio hablar...- gruño antes de morder la suave piel.

-Oh dulces dioses... Ciri esta a dos metros de distancia...- necesitaban parar antes de traumatizar a la niña.

Los besos se volvieron menos urgentes hasta que solo sus respiraciones se escuchaban.

-En el siguiente pueblo tendremos dos habitaciones...-

-Claro que si...- se apoyo en el pecho del brujo.

-Y en todos los que sigan Julián...- mordió el oido con suavidad.

-Mierda...-

¿Porque su nombre se oía tan caliente?

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaaaaaa mi primer escrito del fandom.
> 
> Nada mas para aclarar, las almas gemelas en mi AU tienen la misma longevidad cuando conocen a su otra mitad, eso significa que Jaskier ahora vivira más años y por eso no se notaba envejeciera y esa es mi teoría del porque sigue igual de bueno 7u7
> 
> Edit. Dejen un SI si desean otro mini cap donde hagan el delicioso.
> 
> Espero les gustara io me retiro


End file.
